Weasley Family Moments
by SteNiA
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Ron and Hermione's family would be? What about their children and what about themselves? Who would they hang out with? Well, I have, so this is a one-shot story about it.


Weasley Family Moments

Summary: Have you ever wondered how Ron and Hermione's family would be? What about their children and what about themselves? Well, I have, so this is a one-shot story about it.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

a/n: Hey everyone! This is a one-shot story about relationships generally in the Weasley family, mostly about Ron/ Hermione and Scorpius /Rose. I am a Dramione shiper, but a Romione, too.

I also believe that Ron and Hermione's marriage was happy, and that even if they were arguing sometimes, in the end everything would be like before.

I imagine Hugo being a bit like Ron; funny and charming with his own way. Not really good with girls and not really serious, too. So Rosie would be just the opposite and just like Hermione; a book-lover, really attractive and sometimes, with lack of confidence…

I would really like to know your own opinion about it, so do not hesitate to refer to it while reviewing..!

Anyway, I am just going to stop now and let you read this story! Oh, and this is my first update so you guys, please try to be kind, okay?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fanfiction is a site for the fans, not the creators. This is the magical world of J.K. Rowling. I do own the plot.

It was 8a.m. and there was no noise in the muggle neighborhood where the Weasleys were living. Ron, and his son Hugo were sitting on the couch at the living room watching an action movie, while Hermione was reading her all-time-classic book; _Hogwarts, a History_ , sat on her favorite armchair.

"Where did you say Rosie is, again?' Ron asked Hermione.

"I told you, Ron, at Malfoy's… she is playing with Scorpius.' she answered without bothering to take her eyes off her book.

However, Ron almost fell off the couch. "What?! I told you a million times that I don't like this little git hanging out with my daughter!'

"Language Ronald! , his wife exclaimed looking at Hugo, who was not paying any attention, and _I_ told you million times that Draco has changed and also, Hugo is Rosie's friend and _just a child!_ So do not act like that. _'_

He made a face and kept on watching the film. He knew it was not time to argue with his wife…

Harry and actually everyone had accepted that Malfoy had changed. He still did not like muggle stuff and was also as arrogant as before, but he had stopped calling people ''Mudblood'' and he even spent time with Harry's and Ron's family! Maybe it was for the shake of their children, or because the Malfoy companies had helped the Ministry several times after the War…

They weren't friends, of course, but now both Harry and Hermione didn't have a problem with him and Draco was alright with them. The only one who still did not like him was Ron. It is not that he did not believe him; he just _didn't like_ him.

So, when his only daughter became friends with his son, Ron was not happy at all… it actually made the whole situation worse than before, for him…

Hermione knew that he was afraid of losing his little daughter, but she pretended she didn't understand.

Anyway, Ron said nothing.

But Hugo did.

"I don't really get how this happened, I mean Scorpius and Rose did not like each other at all; they were always arguing!'

"So? You and Lily, used to feel like that once, too…' Hermione said, a smirk on her face…

Hugo's ears went pink. "Yeah, ehm… eh… Lils is … '

"What son?' Ron asked smiling smartly, just like his wife.

The young boy seemed to have a battle inside him, but he finally said; "Different. She is different…'

''Hmm…'the witch thought that she should better quit the conversation there before her son's ears became…more colourful. So she kept on reading…

After several minutes and when Hugo's ears were back to normal, Ron spoke.

'' You know Hugo, I have never told ya something pretty important about my childhood…; back to Hogwarts, there was this _really_ annoying little girl in my age. She was a bookworm and all and I hated her, especially while in our First Year… 'At this part he stopped to found an interested Hermione looking up at him.

"Really?! I didn't know about that…! I guess she was really ugly!' Hugo said.

"Well, I wouldn't say that…-' Ron started.

"And what did you do to her, dad? Did you bully her?' Hugo cut him off with wild open eyes and a grin on his face.

"Well, I wouldn't even _dare_ to hurt her, and bullying is _bad_ Scorpius, but no, I did something different…, Ron was still looking at Hermione smiling, I took care of her and started to love her, with all my heart. And then, _I married her_.'

Then, forgetting about Hugo, he went where she was sitting and he gave her a peck on the lips.

Hermione was a bit shocked at first, but then she hugged him tightly with a sincere smile on her face.

"You _git_.' She whispered.

Ron blinked ''Hermione! Language!' he smirked.

During the rest of the night, Ron and Hermione were narrating to their son moments from their years in Hogwarts together. Every time that Hugo heard about how his dad talked about his mother to Harry, or what they both thought about each other , he was telling things like; "Dad how could you call her like that" or "Wait , so you _both_ hated each other back then ?! I guess Uncle Harry did not feel really comfortable with that…"

When Rose arrived back home, was surprised by the fact that instead of finding her dad …well, _not so happy_ about where she was, she found him laughing hard with her mum and her younger brother, and a forgotten book of her mother's on the floor…

Later that night, while he was brushing his teeth, Ron Weasley understood some things. At first, he was much more in love with his wife than he could ever express or than he had ever thought. He was falling in love with her every single day, again and again. He also mentally noted to buy her some flowers, probably red roses, as she loves them that much…

Next, he was a part of a beautiful family. They all loved and supported each other and they were happy. _Truly happy_. Their family wasn't flawless, of course.

Both children arguing for little things, was not something unusual. Mostly after hours of working, Hermione was pretty tensed up. In addition, the fact that Ron wasn't good at housekeeping, was an understandment. But this is what families are truly like. So, everything was as perfect it could be.

When he finally went to bed, Ron told Hermione something that she would probably never expert to hear coming from his mouth; 'Well, maybe Scorpius is not such a bad guy…'

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A/N: So, that was all, it was _a bit_ short, but I find it cute…  
Please tell me if you liked it or not. Do you want me to write about something special? Inform me about it …Thank you _so_ much for reading. Again, I hope you liked it! ^_^

Sten._


End file.
